A Man Worth Fighting For
by navivory
Summary: Ketika Hyukjae dihadapkan pada dua buah pilihan; Donghae—kekasih yang dicintainya atau Jieun—istri yang tengah mengandung anaknya, siapakah yang akan ia pilih? HaeHyuk. BL. (di a/n chapter 2 ada pengumuman, dibaca ya)
1. Chapter 1

Malam sudah larut ketika Hyukjae memasuki pintu rumah orangtuanya dengan wajah muram. Ia sedang tak ingin pulang ke apartementnya sendiri saat ini. Pikirannya sedang sangat keruh, dan bertemu dengan istrinya hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. _Meeting_ dengan klien hari ini memang membuatnya lelah, namun ada hal yang lebih membuatnya uring-uringan, yaitu ulah kekasihnya yang suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik. Media mulai mencium ada yang tak beres dengan mereka berdua dan sepertinya berniat untuk mengorek informasi lebih lanjut lagi.

Hyukjae memijat pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, berharap dengan cara itu rasa pusingnya dapat sedikit berkurang. Pria berusia nyaris 30 tahun itu belum siap membongkar hubungannya dengan kekasihnya di depan publik. Selain karena dirinya yang telah memiliki istri, banyak perusahaan yang akan membatalkan kerjasama mereka dengan perusahaan milik Hyukjae. Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa perusahaan yang dibebankan padanya saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal tiga tahun lalu itu hancur di tangannya sendiri, selain itu karir kekasihnya juga pasti akan hancur. Bagaimanapun caranya, media harus berhenti memberitakan rumor mengenai hubungan mereka sebelum terlambat.

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa tanpa melepas jasnya. Matanya terpejam erat, nyaris tertidur ketika sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pundaknya disertai sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di pipinya. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang pria berwajah childish tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau—" Nafas Hyukjae tercekat. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga lebar. Lee Donghae. Mau apa dia disini? Bukankah_ schedule_nya sedang padat minggu ini?

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, _King_," Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae membuat Hyukjae mendelik tajam. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali menendang pria ini keluar dari rumah orangtuanya, namun di sisi lain ia juga ingin menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukannya dan menangis sejadinya disana. Namun, mengingat bahwa ialah penyebab semua kekacauan ini membuatnya ingin melemparkannya ke dasar jurang kematian.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau bilang jadwalmu minggu ini padat hingga kau memaksaku berkencan diluar kemarin?" Hyukjae mengeluarkan sarkasnya, membuat Donghae tersenyum maklum dan menganggap bahwa Hyukjae hanya sedang sangat menyebalkan malam ini, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sendiri lebih—bahkan sangat jauh lebih—menyebalkan—namun ia selalu mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak caranya untuk mencintai Hyukjae. Oh.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bajuku yang ketinggalan, mana tahu kau akan datang menyambutku?" Suara yang biasanya menenangkannya itu kini seakan membuat sebuah lubang baru di telinganya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada pria sebodoh Donghae. Masalah yang kemarin saja belum diatasi, sekarang ia sudah berniat menambah masalah baru. _Great._ Hyukjae dapat merasakan kerutan memenuhi dahinya dalam lima tahun kedepan jika ia terus bersamanya.

Hyukjae tak lagi membalas perkataan Donghae. Tak ada gunanya ia menanggapi perkataannya, hanya akan menguras tenaga dan pikiran saja. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menghalau sinar lampu yang menyilaukan matanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari kedua belah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Donghae tersenyum tipis, tak berniat mengganggu istirahat kekasihnya. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya ia jauh lebih lelah dibanding Hyukjae karena ia bekerja nyaris selama 24 Jam sehari. Namun hanya dengan melihat wajah Hyukjae rasa lelahnya dapat berkurang bahkan hilang tak berbekas.

Dengan perlahan Donghae melepas jas Hyukjae, mengangkat tubuhnya yang lumayan berisi dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae diatas kasur yang sering mereka pakai untuk bercinta. Biasanya hanya dengan melihat tubuh Hyukjae nafsu bejatnya dapat melonjak tajam, membuat Hyukjae sering tak tidur semalaman demi melayani dirinya, namun biarlah ia bersikap dewasa kali ini. Ia tak ingin membuat Hyukjae jatuh sakit karena ulahnya.

Kedua tangan Donghae bergerak melepas kancing teratas kemeja Hyukjae kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia sempat mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae agak lama sebelum meninggalkan pria itu sendiri di kamarnya.

.

_Siapa yang tak mengenal Lee Donghae? Artis tampan kelahiran 15 Oktober 28 tahun yang lalu itu kini sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat ditengah kaum remaja. Setelah selama hampir 4 tahun bergelut di dunia hiburan, ia kini mencapai puncak popularitasnya. Meskipun usianya sudah tak terbilang muda, namun banyak gadis yang mengantri menjadi kekasihnya. Tak jarang ia dikabarkan dekat dengan beberapa wanita cantik seperti model, rekan sesama artis, bahkan berita terakhir mengatakan bahwa ia tengah dekat dengan seorang pria. Sabtu lalu, dirinya tertangkap kamera tengah makan berdua dengan seorang CEO dari salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan yang berinisial—_

"YAAA!" Hyukjae menggebrak meja kerjanya sambil berteriak kesal. Ia menatap tajam sepupunya yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang membuatnya tak dapat berkonsentrasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku kalau kau terus membesarkan volumenya, Soojung-ah?!"

Sementara sepupunya, Jung Soojung atau yang biasa dipanggil Krystal, hanya menampilkan cengiran polosnya. Ia segera mematikan televisi yang seakan siap Hyukjae ledakkan kapan saja, lalu berjalan kearah meja kerja Hyukjae dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Oppa.." Panggilnya dengan nada suara yang sangat Hyukjae hafal, yang selalu ia pergunakan ketika sedang merajuk atau menginginkan sesuatu. Hyukjae hanya melirik Krystal sebentar sambil berkata, "Apa lagi, Soojung-ah? Kau tak lihat Oppa sedang sibuk?" Lalu mengambil dokumen lain untuk kemudian menandatanganinya.

"Apa benar kau adalah kekasih Donghae Oppa?" Pertanyaan Krystal membuat Hyukjae lagi-lagi terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lain,

"Apa kau juga ingin menuduh Oppa seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh para media itu?"

Krystal menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tak bermaksud begitu, ia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Tapi, benar kau adalah orang yang waktu itu bertemu dengannya?" Ia kembali bertanya, persis seperti seorang pembawa acara handal.

"Ya, itu memang aku." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas sebelum melepas kacamata yang sedaritadi dikenakannya. Ia melihat sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 10:56, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum istirahat. Setelah menemukan posisi ternyaman di kursinya, iapun memberikan jawaban yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya—_In case_ ada wartawan kurang kerjaan yang memaksanya untuk angkat bicara. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar suaranya tak terdengar gugup ketika memberikan jawaban tersebut. "Kami tak sengaja bertemu ketika aku sedang mencari makan malam. Karena kami sempat ber—uhuk—sahabat sewaktu kuliah dulu, dia menawarkanku untuk makan bersamanya. Kalau soal ciuman itu.." Hyukjae menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pahit di mulutnya.

Krystal mencondongkan tubuhnya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hyukjae katakan mengenai skandal ciuman Donghae di pipinya yang menghebohkan banyak orang.

"Donghae adalah orang yang baik, dia memang sering mencium pipi sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah dulu. Sebenarnya aku juga sempat kaget, tapi mengingat sifatnya memang seperti itu dari dulu, aku jadi tak begitu mempermasalahkannya." _That's it._ Hyukjae yang sedaritadi menahan nafasnya itupun akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas lega. Jika mengatakan pada Krystal saja segampang membalikkan telapak tangan, mungkin tak ada salahnya ia mengklarifikasi skandal murahan ini.

Krystal mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti lantas tersenyum puas. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan besar yang bersarang di kepalanya, ditambah fakta yang cukup membuat dirinya terkejut bahwa Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah sahabat lama.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa membantuku. Iya, kan, Oppa?" Itu bukan lagi merupakan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah kalimat penegasan yang Hyukjae yakin tak Krystal butuhkan jawabannya. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya, tanda tak yakin apakah kali ini mampu mengabulkan permintaan sepupu kesayangannya itu atau tidak.

"Memang apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

_Gotcha!_

Pekik Krystal dalam hati.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasih Donghae Oppa," Jawaban mantap dari Krystal membuat Hyukjae membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Hyukjae tahu Krystal adalah orang yang _straightforward_, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa sepupunya itu akan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi kekasih seseorang, terlebih—ia bersumpah tak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun—orang itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Refleks, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan memekik seperti seorang gadis yang baru mengetahui kekasihnya berselingkuh dibelakangnya,

"APA?!"

"_Calm down,_ Oppa, tak perlu sampai melotot begitu.." Ujar Krystal sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. Hyukjae kembali duduk di kursinya, berusaha menekan seluruh hasrat untuk melempar gadis ini dari lantai 48 gedung kantornya—tempat dimana ruangannya berada—dan kembali berfikir positif.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Hyukjae. Memangnya siapa yang tak ingin menjadi kekasih seorang Lee Donghae? Tampan, pintar (Mereka hanya tak mengetahui bahwa Donghae adalah seorang idiot yang memasukkan kacang polong kedalam lubang hidungnya ketika ia sedang memasak sup untuk makan malam), kaya, bertubuh atletis (Jangan lupakan ototnya yang membuat Hyukjae iri setengah mati), baik hati, dan populer.

"Astaga, Oppa, ini tahun 2014 dan kau masih mempertanyakan alasan mengapa aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Ada ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan—entahlah—gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Donghae Oppa diluar sana, dan aku adalah salah satu yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkannya dengan bantuanmu!" Jelas Krystal dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Hyukjae merasakan salah satu bagian dalam jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar penjelasan dari Krystal, hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya karena walaupun kekasihnya itu sempat diberitakan dekat dengan banyak wanita, namun ia selalu berhasil membuat Hyukjae percaya bahwa hati pria itu memang hanya untuknya.

_—__damn, ini lucu sekali,_ batin Hyukjae. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia akan membagi kekasihnya itu dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan sepupunya sendiri. Mungkin perasaan inilah yang Donghae rasakan ketika ia menikah dengan Jieun, istrinya. Perasaan sakit dan kesal yang datang secara bersamaan, menambah panjang daftar penderitaan dan masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa aku akan membantumu?"

"Karena kau adalah sahabat lamanya," Krystal mengetuk-ngetuk meja ketika dilihatnya Hyukjae hanya terdiam. "Ayolah, Oppa.. Setidaknya kau bisa memperkenalkanku padanya," Lanjutnya, memberikan penawaran lain, berharap dengan itu Hyukjae mau membantunya. Namun Hyukjae masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, membuat Krystal terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya.

"Kau tahu, Jessica Unnie juga mengincar Donghae Oppa. Aku takut dia berhasil mendahuluiku karena mereka berada dalam satu _agency_.." Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

_Hah—Jessica juga?!_

Hatinya semakin merana. Dulu ia memang sering membantu Krystal dalam bersaing dengan Jessica—mereka beberapa kali memperebutkan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya Krystal-lah yang menang karena Hyukjae selalu membantunya—namun kali ini, baik Krystal maupun Jessica sama-sama akan mengalahkannya jika salah satu dari mereka berdua berhasil menjadi kekasih Donghae.

Uh, rasanya Hyukjae ingin mati saja.

.

_"Selamat siang, Donghae-ssi,"_

Donghae mengernyit mendengar kalimat pembuka yang tak biasanya diucapkan Hyukjae dalam telepon. Ia kembali memeriksa _caller ID_. Benar, kok, tulisannya _My Sexy King_—nama norak yang ia berikan untuk Hyukjae empat tahun lalu, lagipula telinganya juga tak pernah salah mengenali suara yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama lima tahun terakhir.

"_Yes, King_?Ada apa?"

Donghae memelankan laju kendaraannya dan membalas sapaan Hyukjae. Ia dapat mendengar suara dengusan dari seberang, yang semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa yang sedang menelponnya adalah kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa sampai seformal itu? Kalaupun mereka sedang di depan orang banyak, mereka tak akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan secanggung itu.

_"Bisakah kita bertemu di suatu tempat? Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."_

"Sekarang?" Tanya Donghae seraya melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 12:05. Ia memiliki waktu dua jam sebelum berangkat ke Jepang dan melakukan promosi album barunya disana selama seminggu. Ia segera berbalik arah dari Apartementnya yang merupakan tempat tujuannya semula menjadi ke kantor Hyukjae. "Baiklah, aku dalam perjalanan menuju kafe biasa dekat kantormu."

Hyukjae bergumam pelan menanggapi. _"Sampai bertemu disana, Donghae-ssi."_

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus, meninggalkan Donghae dengan sejuta tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

_Dia kenapa, sih?_

.

"Kau beruntung, Soojung-ah," Kata Hyukjae setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Dia menyetujuinya dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Mouse&Rabbit." Lanjutnya yang membuahkan tatapan tak percaya dari Krystal.

"Benarkah itu, Oppa?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk membantu Krystal, tapi apa boleh buat? Selama Donghae masih mencintainya, ia harus percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu tak akan macam-macam, apalagi berpaling darinya. Sementara Krystal memekik senang dalam hati. Ini terlalu mudah baginya. Ia serasa hidup dalam dunia sihir yang segala sesuatunya bisa di dapatkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah, dan semua itu adalah berkat bantuan Hyukjae.

"Ayo kita kesana, jangan lupa dandan yang cantik karena kau akan segera bertemu dengan pangeranmu!" —_pangeranku, maksudnya.., _lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah pintu diikuti oleh Krystal dibelakangnya. Namun, belum sempat ia membuka pintu, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya dari luar, membuatnya mau tak mau terkejut ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan wujud seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Ji—Jieun?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A Man Worth Fighting For_**

**_Cast: DonghaexHyukjae [HaeHyuk] Slight!HyukxIU/HaeSica/HaexKrystal_**

**_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Rate: T (tergantung)_**

**_AU!Married!CEO!Hyuk x Artist!Hae. YAOI. BL. OOC. EYD Failure. Possibly Typos. Alur cepet., etc._**

**_Chaptered._**

**_._**

Hai, coba tebak siapa? Hehehe maaf ya bukannya ngelanjutin Fic yang kemarin malah bikin yang baru. Chapter pertama MDW kehapus sebelum sempet disave, beberapa hari ini gue pusing gara-gara lupa apa aja yang udah gue tulis disana. Imma type of person who can easily memorize sumthin as well as forget it. Jadi maaf banget karena lagi-lagi ngecewain kalian, mungkin cerita itu bakal gue publish dua-tiga hari lagi, tergantung kapan selesainya. (sekarang lagi ongoing kok)

Awalnya status gue adalah author on escape, gue mau bikin akun baru dan ngungsi kesana biar nggak dikejar-kejar. Tapi gue gak mungkin ninggalin tanggung jawab terus kabur gitu aja, kan? Jadinya gue ngepost ini buat gantiin cerita itu sementara sambil gue bikin ulang.

Anyway, guys, gue lulus! (Cie girang)

Makasih ya yang kemarin udah nyemangatin, i love you to the moon and never back, i stay in the moon. *kiss kiss*

**_Review would be appreciated._** Kalo respon buat Fic ini mencapai target, chapter satu bakal publish detik itu juga. Tapi kalo nggak, ya liat nanti.. /udah kapok jadi php/

See you later, buddies!


	2. Chapter 2

Main Pair: DonghaexHyukjae [HaeHyuk]Slight!HyukxIU/HaeSica/HaexKrystal

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: Semi M

Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, EYD Failure,Possibly Typos, Alur cepet, Author moody, AU!Married!Hyuk x Artist!Hae., etc etc.

* * *

"Ji—Jieun?"

Wanita yang selama dua tahun terakhir berstatus sebagai istri Hyukjae tersebutlangsung berlari menerjang tubuh Hyukjae,membuat keseimbangannya sedikit berkurang. Beruntung Krystal menahan punggung Hyukjae sehingga mereka tak terjungkal ke lantai. Hyukjae tak menolak pelukan dari Jieun, namun tak juga membalasnya. Pandangan matanya mengosong, ia tak menemukan sedikitpun kahangatan dari tubuh istrinya. Ia hanya membiarkan Jieun melakukan apapun istrinya bahkan ia acuhkan, ia benar-benar tak sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Oppa? Kau mendengarku, kan?" Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dirasakannya kedua tangan lentik Jieun menangkup pipinya. Ia menatap mata Jieun selama beberapa saat, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

Jieun cemberut mendengar tak ada basa-basi sedikitpun yang keluar dari bibir suaminya. Dengan sedikit kesal, iapun menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae dengan nada merajuk, "Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu. Sudah hampirseminggu kau tak pulang, tak merindukanku?"

"Aku banyak kerjaan, maafkan aku," Hyukjae berbalik menatap Krystal yangmenatap drama dadakan di hadapannya dengan bosan, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk duluan. "Pergilah, dia mungkin sudah sampai," Ujar Hyukjae seraya menepuk kepala Krystal. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan keduanya yang sepertinya memiliki banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Sepeninggalan Krystal, Hyukjae segera merogoh kantongnya untuk mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya.

_'Kau dimana? Aku akan segera kesana.'_

Lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kepada istrinya setelah menekan tombol send yang terdapat pada layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang suami yang menyenangkan di depan istrinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hyukjae menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jieun, melumatnya cukup lama hanya untuk menyadari bahwa bibir istrinya terasa hambar, berbeda dengan milik Donghae yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mabuk akan perasaan yang bergemuruh di dadanya tiap kali pria itu menciumnya.

Jieun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Hyukjae, memaksa pria itu untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya."Kuharap kau pulang malam ini, kejutan besartelah menantimu dirumah.." Ujarnya sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

Krystal merapikan sedikit pakaiannya sebelum berjalan memasuki Mouse&Rabbit dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap seorang pria berkacamata hitam tengah duduk sendiri di meja untuk 4 tentu saja dapat mengenali pria tersebut, wajah tampannya menghiasi seluruh saluran televisi dan surat kabar hampir setiap hari. Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berhadapan dengan bangkunya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Sapa Krystal dengan suara lembutnya. Pria dihadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kebingungan terpancar jelas dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Maaf?"

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan." Ujar Krystal lantas menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah pria itu. "Jung Krystal, sepupu Lee Hyukjae," Lanjutnya. Pria dihadapannya terlihat terkejut. Jadi ini seseorang yang Hyukjae bilang akan ia kenalkan padanya?

"Adik Jung Jessica?" Krystal mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut.

_Sial, dia benar-benar mendahuluiku.._

Gerutunya dalam hati. Pria dihadapannya membalas jabat tangan Krystal, "Lee Donghae," yang langsung membuat ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. Ia tertawa pelan setelahnya, "Aku tahu,"

"Anggap saja formalitas. Oh, ya, mana Hyukjae?"Donghae celingukan saat mengingat bahwa kekasihnya tak berada disekitar gadis itu. Sebenarnya tujuan utamanya menyetujui ajakan makan siang Hyukjae adalah untuk berpamitan sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu.

"Hyukjae Oppa masih ada urusan, dia bilang dia akan menyusul," Dustanya. Sesungguhnya ia tak tahu apakan Hyukjae akan menyusul kesana atau memilih untuk makan berdua dengan istrinya. Ia berharap Hyukjae mengambil pilihan kedua, karena ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Donghae tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Merasa tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menunggu, iapun mengajak Krystal mengobrol, daripada mati bosan disana. "Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?_Actress? Model?_"

Krystal menggeleng pelan. "Hanya karyawan biasa di kantor Hyukjae Oppa," Donghae terkesiap. Sejujurnya wajah Krystal berpotensi menjadi seorang artis, kenapa tak mengikuti jejak kakaknya saja?

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau cantik." Pujian yang secara spontan dilontarkan oleh Donghae membuat pipi Krystal merona. Sambil tersenyum malu-malu, ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Donghae hanya bergumam pelan. Memang itu, kan, yang wanita butuhkan? Sebuah pujian akan selalu menerbangkannya jauh ke langit.

"Eum, ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa Oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?" Baik Donghae maupun Krystal agaknya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Krystal lontarkan barusan. Krystal mengutuk dirinya yang terlihat begitu agresif dalam hati, sementara Donghae mendengus pelan.

_Wanita jaman sekarang.._

"Belum," Jawab Donghae dengan berat hati. Ia melihat kegembiraan terpancar jelas dari wajah Krystal saat ia mengatakannya, ekspresi yang sama seperti yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh Jessica saat ia memberikan jawaban yang sama pada gadis itu._Like elder like younger, eh?_

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku—"

"Hai, semua!" Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Krystal saat ia merasa seseorang menyapa mereka. Krystal kembali menggerutu dalam hati, gagal sudah rencananya untuk berduaan saja dengan Donghae.

Keterkejutan kembali dirasakan oleh Donghae saat melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka barusan. Lee Jieun. Istri Hyukjae yang Donghae temui pertama dan terakhir kali di acara pernikahan mereka dua tahun lalu. Pandangannya teralihkan pada Hyukjae yang sibuk menatap sekeliling, berusaha menatap apapun yang menarik selaindirinya.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya~" Krystal segera bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae, membiarkan bangkunya sendiri ditempati oleh Hyukjae dengan Jieun disampingnya. Jieun menyapa Donghae dengan ceria, namun pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalian belum memesan?" Tanya Jieun, yang langsung disahut oleh Krystal dengan sebuah rajukan, "Belum, habis kalian lama sekali!"Membuat Hyukjae terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kalian pesanlah apapun sesuka kalian, aku yang traktir." Ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibir Jieun sibuk memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka, Hyukjaemelirik Donghae yang menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan. Mengerti dengan apa yang kekasihnya inginkan, Hyukjae segera meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet.

"Semuanya, aku ke toilet dulu, ya," Ujarnya lalu segera pergi menuju mendesah berat,"Sepertinya aku juga butuh kamar mandi," dan segera menyusul kepergian kekasihnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kacamata hitamnya diatas meja.

.

BRAK

Pintu bilik kamar mandi yangterletak di paling ujung itu Donghae tendang tanpa bergerak mendorong tubuh Hyukjae untuk memasuki ruangan sempit tersebut dan mengunci pintunya. Ia menghimpit tubuh Hyukjae kearah tembok, membuatnya terpaksa melebarkan kakinya karena closet berada tepat dibawahnya. Hyukjae meringis pelan saat Donghae mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan satu tangan yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu," Perintah Donghae dengan suara berat terbaik yang ia punya, membuat tubuh Hyukjae merinding melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh kekasihnya itu padanya."Maafkan aku," Gumamnya lantas menundukkan kepalanya, yang langsung Donghae angkat dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menunduk. Jelaskan. Padaku. Sekarang, Lee Hyukjae." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Kalau Donghae sudah memanggilnya dengan menggunakan namanya, itu tandanya pria dihadapannya ini sedang serius.

"Ini bukan kemauanku!" Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya ketika Donghae semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Soojung adalah sepupu kesayanganku, aku tak mungkin menolak permintaannya untuk menjadi kekasihmu.."

"Bukan itu, sayangku.." Donghae melembutkan kembali suaranya, berusaha menahan emosinya yang seakan siap meledak kapan saja. "Kenapa kau membawa Jieun kesini? Ingin membuatku cemburu, hm?"

Eh?

Ekspresi putus asa Hyukjae langsung tergantikan dengan sebuah raut kebingungan. Donghae menempelkan hidung mereka, menatap Hyukjae yang masih melongo. Secepat kilat ia melumat bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka, menyadarkan Hyukjae dari kebingungannya. Pria berambut hitam itu segera memukul dada Donghae, menyuruhnya menghentikan serangan dadakannya terhadap dirinya.

"Dia tiba-tiba datang ke kantorku, _Prince,_jadi mau tak mau aku membawanya kesini," Rajuk Hyukjae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat. Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae untuk mendekat kearahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendorongnya keatas closet, membuahkan sebuah ringisan dari sang kekasih.

"Alasan ditolak." Desis Donghae sebelum membuka retsleting celananya dihadapan Hyukjae. "Ya! Ap—apa yang—"

"Menghukummu karena telah membuatku cemburu," Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pernyataan konyol yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. "Kurang dari satu jam lagi aku sudah harus sampai di airport untuk pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu. Yakin tak menginginkannya?" Lanjut Donghae. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, seminggu? Sial. Godaan ini terlalu besar. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang, istri dan sepupunya pasti akan curiga. "_Come on,_Hyukkie_, _waktu kita tak banyak."Bujuk Donghae. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tertidur dan menempelkannya di bibir Hyukjaeyang masih terlihat bingung.

"Kita tak akan melakukannya disini, kan?" Tanya Hyukjae, namun perhatiannya sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya pada penis Donghae, membuat si pemilik penis tertawadan mengacak-acak poni yang menutupi dahi Hyukjae dengan gemas. "Cukup makan dia dan aku tak akan macam-macam padamu," Katanya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Entah ini perasaan Hyukjae saja atau ia memang terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing, ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan membuka mulutnya, bersiap menerima kehadiran penis Donghae di dalam sana.

Puas dengan reaksi positif yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae, Donghaepun segera memasukkan penisnya. Mendorongnya perlahan, lalu menyodokkannya dengan keras ketika benda itu sudah setengahnya memasuki mulut Hyukjae, mengakibatkan si empunya mulut tersedak dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan mematikan saat pria itu malah keenakan dan memejamkan matanya

"_King_—mmph—"

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan sebelum mulai memanjakan penis Donghae dengan lidahnya. Menjilat, menghisap, mengulumnya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal, membuat air liurnya menetes membasahi dagunya. Donghae berdecak pelan. Ia tahu _service_ yang diberikan oleh Hyukjae tak pernah tidak memuaskannya, namun kalau gerakan Hyukjae selambat ini, ia bisa mencapai orgasme sejam lagi.

"Kau—errm—lambat," Donghae mengerang frustasi. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendominasi permainan Hyukjae. "Tahan sedikit, Hyuk—Hhh," Bersamaan dengan itu, Donghaekembali menyodokkan penisnya kedalam mulut Hyukjae, membuat kekasihnya lagi-lagi tersedak.

"_Prince_—hnghh—apha yhang khau—"

"Ohh—ini nikhmathh," Donghae mencengkram kepala Hyukjae, memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga Hyukjae merasa kewalahan. Penis Donghae masuk hingga ke pangkal tenggorokannya, menabrak apapun yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Menggesek giginya hingga membuatnya ngilu, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, membuat lidahnyaterhimpit dan dirinya menjadi susah bernafas. Donghae yang melihat ekspresi Hyukjae malah semakin gencar menyalahgunakan mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Hyuk—anghh—sedikit lagihh—" Hyukjae yang tak sanggup menghentikan Donghae hanya pasrah ketika penis kekasihnya masuk semakin jauh kedalam, seakanmemaksanya untuk menelannya bulat-bulat. "Hamphir—ah!—ah!—"

"Stoph—"

Hyukjae mati-matian menahan perutnya yang bergejolak. Ia merasa sangat mual, namun Donghae masih asik memperkosa mulutnya. Kesadarannya nyaris hilang ketika Donghae menyemburkan spermanya keras-keras kedalam mulutnya, melewati tenggorokannya, dan masuk kedalam lambungnya.

"Telan—Erngg, habiskanh shemuanya,_King_.. Ohhh,"Donghae menggeram sambil menggigit telapak tangannya, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara yang membuat orang lain curiga, walaupun sedaritadi ia melakukannya. Setelah menikmati masa orgasmenya di dalam mulut Hyukjae, Donghae menarik penisnya dengan pelan, mengakibatkan cairan yang masih tersisa di ujung kejantanannya menetes diatas jas Hyukjae. Setelah memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam celana jeansnya, iapun menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyukjae, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran pria itu.

"Itu tadi—luar biasa," Donghae berkata sambil menghapus sisa spermanya yang menetes di sudut bibir Hyukjae. "Yeah, besok-besok perkosa saja mulutku sampai dia hamil, jangan sentuh yang lain."Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahi Hyukjae dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya. Ditariknya dengan pelan tubuh Hyukjae yang sedikit lebih kurus dibandingkan dirinya dan mendekapnya erat. "Kau tak apa kutinggal seminggu? Tak akan bunuh diri karena lama tak kusentuh, kan?"

"Hey!" Hyukjae memekik tak terima. Ia memukul punggung Donghae dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk membuat kekasihnya memekik kesakitan. "Aku memiliki seorang istri, bodoh! Kau tahu,aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuhnya. Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun lalu?" Guraunya. Ia memang sudah lama tak menyentuh istrinya itu karena adaDonghae yang sering merengek untuk ditemani di apartementnya.

"Itu karena kau sibuk menghisap penisku," Gumam Donghae lantas membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae, berusaha menghirup aroma parfum maskulin milik Hyukjae yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Tingkahnya yang semaunya lagi-lagi membuat Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Cepat lepaskan aku, kita telah membuang banyak waktu disini,"

.

"Astaga, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama! Salah satu bilik toilet rusak, membuat semua orang terpaksa mengantri.." Hyukjae kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan agak terkejut karena beberapa jenis makanan sudah tersedia disana. Selama itukah waktu yang mereka habiskan disana?

"Tidak masalah," Sahut Jieun sambil tersenyum manis. Tipikal istri pengertian yang selalu memaklumi kebodohan sang suami. Hyukjae menoleh kearah Krystal, berpura-pura menanyakan keberadaan Donghae pada gadis itu, yang tentu saja dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan tanda tak tahu. "Bukankah dia juga pergi ke toilet?"

"Entahlah, kupikir dia sedang berkencan denganmu dan membuat istriku kesepian karena ditinggal oleh suaminya ke kamar mandi," Hyukjae tersenyum dalam hati, bangga dengan aktingnya yang nyaris sempurna. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa menjadi lawan main Donghae dalam salah satu judul drama yang dibintanginya.

Krystal memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia baru akan berbicara ketika seseorang terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa kearah mereka dengan sebuah ponsel di telinganya dari arah pintu masuk. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mengindikasikan bahwa ia membutuhkan tenaga untuk dapat mencapai tempat ini dalam waktu singkat.

"Maaf semuanya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Managerku menelpon, dia menyuruhku untuk segera menuju bandara. Maafkan aku," Ujar Donghae, membuahkan tatapan kecewa dari gadis disampingnya."Apa tak bisa tinggal sebentar lagi? Setidaknya sampai kau menghabiskan makananmu," Pintanya. Donghae menggeleng dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Oh, sayang sekali.." Sahut Jieun. Ia segera berdiri dan menjabat tangan Donghae, "Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan Lee, sampai jumpa lain waktu!" Lanjutnya.

Donghae tersenyum dingin, membalas jabat tangan Jieun sekilas lalu melepasnya. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lain waktu.." _Di hari pernikahanku dan Hyukjae_, sambungnya dalam hati. Ia beralih menatap Krystal yang masih terlihat kecewa dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menghubungimu. Kita bisa jalan berdua sajananti," Bujuknya. Krystal terlihat sumringah, sementara Hyukjae mendengus melihat sifat _playboy_ kekasihnya yang—sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya saat masih kuliah dulu—tak pernah bisa dihilangkan. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum lebar.

_"See you next time,bro!_" Katanya sok asik. Donghae tertawa dan menarik tubuh Hyukjae untuk mendekat kearahnya, memberikan pelukan persahabatan dan berbisik di telinga Hyukjae dengan volume yang ia pastikan hanya dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua,"Spermaku masih menempel di jasmu, sayang,_"_

Lalu segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengambil kacamatanya diatas meja ketika Hyukjae dengan panik (dan disertai wajah yang memerah) menarik tissue dari kotaknya dan mengelap cairan putih kental yang menempel di kerah , baik Jieun maupun Krystal terlihat tak menyadarinya.

_Sial kau, Lee Donghae, _ia menggeram dalam berpura-pura tak menyadari tatapan mematikan yang kembali dilayangkan Hyukjae padanya. Ia merapihkan rambutnya sebentar, tersenyum sekali lagi, laluberjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Oppa!" Teriak Krystal sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Donghae, namun Donghae sudah keburu menghilang dibalik pintu. Krystal lalu mendudukkan dirinya lagi dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan antusias, "Kau dengar itu tadi, Oppa? Dia mengajakku pergi berdua! Astaga, sepertinya dia tertarik padaku.." Ujar Krystal dengan mata yang berbinar.

Hyukjae menyeruput sedikit susu strawberry yang tergeletak diatas meja,"Baguslah, kau jadi tak usah bersusah payah, kan?" Dan berkata dengan ketus. Krystal yang tak menyadari perubahan nada suara Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dia juga memujiku cantik sebelum kau datang—Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini!"

Hyukjae tertegun mendengar perkataan Krystal.

Cantik?

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya.." Gumamnya setengah hati. Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Brengsek, ia merasa kalah karena Krystal mendapatkan pujian dari Donghae, sementara dirinya tak pernah. Donghae tak pernah mengatakan dirinya tampan, tak pernah memuji penampilannya, juga tak pernah memberikannya kata-kata romantis. Hal paling romantis yang pernah Donghae lakukan untuknya hanyalah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _King_ dansecara ajaib memperlakukannya bak seorang raja saat mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Hhh.. Apakah ia memang tak pantas mendapatsesuatu yang lebih dariDonghae?

.

Cklek

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, menampilkan tubuh tinggi Hyukjae yang hanya dibalut kaus putih dan celana pendek dengan rambut berantakan dan handuk yang tersampir di tersenyum kearah istrinya yang terduduk diatas ranjangsambil terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau mandilah sana, aku sudah selesai," Hyukjae berjalan mendekati istrinya, menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut dan menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar mandi. Sejak kecil ia memang sudah diajarkan bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, lalu menutup pintu berwarna putih tempat Hyukjae keluar barusan.

Sepeninggalan Jieun, Hyukjae merebahkan diri diatas ranjangnya dan membuka ponselnya yang ber_password_. Terdapat 3 pesan masuk dan 5_missed calls_ dari orang yang sama, Donghae.

_'Hyuk, aku sudah sampai di Jepang.'_

_'Hyuk, apa kamu sudah makan? Aku merindukanmu.'_

_'Hyuk, kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku?'_

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat lalu mendial nomor Donghae. Tak sampai satu kali nada sambung terdengar, telepon sudah diangkat, dan langsung terdengar suara dari seberang._"Hi, King!"_

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis mendengar nada antusias dari Donghae,"_Hi, Prince,_" memutuskan untuk membalas panggilan sayang darinya dengan _volume_ sekecil mungkin, lalu bergerak menyamankan posisinya. Setidaknya ia memiliki waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya karena istrinya itu masih bernyanyi dibawah pancuran air _shower_. Kebiasaan setiap wanita, huh?

_"Kau sedang apa sekarang?"_

"Menunggu istriku selesai mandi, kau sendiri? Tak ada jadwal?"

_"Tidak, jadwalku dimulai esok pagi."_

"_Oh, okay,_kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu," Ujar Hyukjae. Donghaehanya tertawa pelansebagai balasan.

"Eung—Hae? Menurutmu bagaimana aktingku tadi?"Kali ini Hyukjae lagi.

_"Aku sedang keluar melalui pintu belakang saat kau menunjukkan aktingmu, Hyuk,"_

Hyukjae tersenyum pahit.

"Sebelumnya aku juga berakting dengan sangat bagus, kok.."

_Aku pura-pura bersikap biasa saja saat melihatmudengan Krystal, aku hebat, ya?_

—batinnya.

_"Hn, tapi itu semua tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aktingku,"Self-proclaims_ Donghae.

"Huh? Yang mana?"

_"Yang tadi, saat aku berjabat tangan dengan istrimu, aku benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak melempar seluruh makanan diatas meja ke wajahnya tadi,"_Kini giliran Hyukjae yang tertawa mendengar celotehan Donghae. Kekasihnya itu ternyata benar-benar jahat.

"Kau jahat sekali,"

_"Yes, indeed."_

Hening beberapa saat. Hyukjae tak membalas perkataan Donghae, dan Donghae juga ikut terdiam.

_"Hyuk.."_Kembali terdengar suara Donghae dari seberang.

"Ya?"

_"Kita nikah, yuk!"_

Hyukjae mendengus.

"Bodoh, berhenti membuatku berpikir bahwa kauakan mewujudkannya—kau tidak."

_"Suatu saat nanti aku akan melakukannya untukmu, kok...Aku janji,"_

Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya. Omong kosong. Donghae tak pernah serius dengan janjinya. Sudah sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal ia mempertanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka, namun sampai perjodohan antara dirinya dan Jieun terjadi, Donghae tak juga menikahinya, hingga ia terpaksa menikah dengan wanita itu.

"Kau sudah menjanjikannya dari tiga tahun lalu, kalau kau lupa."Sebuah tawa kembali diberikan Donghae sebagai jawaban. Nampaknya ia menganggap perkataan kekasihnya itu sebagai sebuah lelucon.

_"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Kau juga harus banyak istirahat. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu."_

Hyukjae bergumam pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu.."Lalu memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Belum sempat ia menutup matanya, sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar mandi sudah keburu menginterupsi.

"Telepon dari siapa, Oppa?"

Hyukjae terkesiap.

.

**_Catatan penulis.._**

Hai... Hehehe. Lama ya?

Maaf ya, kemarin kan bulan puasa dan ff gue rata-rata gini semua. Tapi semuanya udah _hampir_selesai kok, cuma dipublishnya gantian.

Kenapa dibikin gini?

Biar tau aja readers masih ada atau nggak, ntar dipublish serentak taunya readernya masih pada liburan._.Tapi tenang aja, abis ini gue bakal publish oneshot kok. Buat yang kemarin marah gara-gara BTC gak update juga, maaf ya, bukannya sombong, yang nulisnya lagi tobat dulu.

Anyway, gue mau ngadain project 1000 FF Haehyuk. Gak sampe bikin 1000 FF kok, cuma nge-genap-in FF Haehyuk jadi 1000 aja. Buat Haehyuk deprived, atau reader yang pengen iseng-iseng jadi author, atau author-author yang lagi hiatus mending ikutan. Kita ramein FF Haehyuk sampe akhir taun. Cuma 100 cerita gak begitu susah kan? Apalagi taun depan mereka wamil. Abis itu pasti banyak author yang hiatus panjang atau mungkin selamanya. Jadi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, mending kalian berpartisipasi di project ini. Lagian ini bikin author males kayak gue jadi sedikit lebih produktif xD

Project ini berupa challenge, detailnya gue kasitau nanti. Intinya, tiap author yang mau berpartisipasi **diusahakan** nulis 5 FF dari agustus sampai desember. Jadi gak mesti 5, tapi makin banyak makin ini pake sistem **blind choice**, jadi kalian harus nulis FF berdasarkan genre dan prompt yang udah kalian pilih secara buta. Masih belum ngerti? Nanti gue bakal publish ketentuannya kalo banyak yang setuju ngadain project ini boleh review, jadi nanti bisa mulai diadain dari mulai agustus sampe desember.

Gue butuh dukungan nih biar bisa cepet terlaksana projectnya. Emang gabakal ada hadiah apa-apa sih, ini cuma berdasarkan keikhlasan masing-masing aja. Tapi kan sisi baiknya kita jadi gak kekurangan pasokan FF Haehyuk. Lestarikanlah FF Haehyuk! nn;

Buat yang baca dan punya temen/kenalan author yang kebetulan gak baca, tolong dikasitau yaa^^

Mohon bantuannya semua~

*bow*


End file.
